Mahora UG
by abodo
Summary: Negi Springfield has been taken out of action by an unknown party, mages are on the move to find the culprit. Another external force has been employed regarding this case and they have sent an unwitting spy to the only location they know involved, Mahora.
1. Chapter 1

PRE-NOTES: I think this is the first serious crossover I'm doing. I'm screwed. Anyway I don't own Negima and the other stuff I'm crossing over in this thing. I'm not up to date with Negima now-a-days. The last chapter I read was when Chao was kicking ass left and right in the school fest.

**Just so you guys know: one scene break is for flash backs, three is for switch scene and/or POV change, ""is for dialogue, '' is for thought**

--

--

--

He didn't like this. Nope, not at all. Sure, he was forced into it but did it really have to come down to this? Neku Sakuraba, born and raised in Shibuya, emo-teen, likes only certain people, dislikes a majority of people but not too much, orange spikey hair, loves his head phones and grafitti artist CAT. Now with this description, can you imagine why he is now reporting in to teach at an all-girl's school? In front of its old headmaster with eyebrows as long as his beard and wrinkles so numerous you wouldn't be able to tell where his eye were if those eyebrows weren't so prominent. The room seemed to suit the atmosphere the old man had around him though, majestic,wise and eccentric, with two floors, various astrology related gadgets and a wide stargazing window that had a great view behind his chair and work desk.

"I'm sure you've been informed of the circumstances Sakuraba-san", the headmaster Konoemon spoke like the cheery old man he was.

"Yeah I did", Neku crossed his arms across his chest. "So that's it?", the orange-haired teen asked.

"No, I was instructed by your liaison to give you something", the old man nodded. "Shizuna, if you would be so kind.", he gestured to the buxom blonde at his side.

The blonde woman dressed in a pink sweater and brown skirt with white heels and glasses hefted a rather standard suit case before the teen.

"Thank you", the old man nodded to her.

"No problem headmaster Konoemon", the woman bowed.

Neku opened the suitcase and scanned the contents. "What is this?", the teen held up a purple suit jacket.

"It's your new uniform. A teacher must look presentable after all", the old man smiled through his wrinkles.

"What's wrong with my outfit?", Neku looked down at his attire of a sleeveless violet hoody with yellow designs, purple headphones around his neck, white baggy shorts with violet designs around the edges and even more purple was his sneakers and a fingerless glove on his right hand.

Konoemon gave him a stern look. "Please understand your position here Mr. Sakuraba. We can find another teacher who would be more willing to cooperate with us. You are only here as a substitue to Negi-kun, the one we were truly supposed to hire. It just so happened he was delayed somewhat and you showed up to take the job for awhile. We can terminate your employment if you so wish", the old man explained to the teen.

"I'll take the job", Neku said stiffly. 'Like I have a choice', the teen mentally grunted. He recalled the phone call he got from Joshua, his employer of sorts.

--

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

Neku's phone rang as he traversed the streets of Shibuya. "Hello? former dead-kid speaking", the purple answered his phone witout looking at the caller. Not that he couldn't guess, not many people had his number.

"Still as bitter as ever, eh Neku?", the voice on the other end smoothed over.

Neku glared at the imaginary face of the guy on the other end. They were friends, Neku didn't like him, but they were still friends, to some extent.

"What do you want?", the orange-haired teen sighed over the standard din of Shibuya.

"I have a mission for you", the caller simply stated.

"I'm no longer a player and besides, Kitaniji said I was banned from any further games", Neku told him plain and simple.

"That was an invalid call Neku", the voice half-laughed. "This was supposed to be my job but you are my proxy after all so I think I can send you in my stead.", the voice further added.

"Sorry but I'd rather say not", Neku cut off the connection and flipped his phone shut.

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

Neku ignored it.

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

He really tried.

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

"You should really get that", Ken Doi, the owner of the ramen shop Neku was currently eating at, told the orange-haired teen.

Neku growled, "Fine dammit!". He picked up the call and the first thing he hears nearly causes him to snap his phone in half.

"It was pretty rude to try and ignore me but I knew you'd answer sooner or later", the same voice from before half-laughed. "Don't worry though, its pretty simple", the voice told him.

"And that would be?", Neku chewed on a mouthful of ramen, waiting on an answer.

"Teach middle schoolers english", the voice stated simply. This simple statement though nearly caused the orange-haired teen to nearly choke to death. The owner even started mentally reviewing how to do the Heimlich maneuver just in case. "So you'll do it?", the voice asked in his signature annoying tone.

Neku forcefully gulped the bit of noodles down with the help of some ramen broth and said, "Do I have a choice?".

"I have another job here at the UG", the voice said thoughtfully. "Besides being composer of course", he added as an afterthought. "Would you rather take this job?", the voice asked the orange-haired teen.

"Guess not", Neku sighed.

"There's no time limit this time Neku but be aware", the voice stopped.

"Be aware of what?", the emo-teen asked impatiently demanded impatiently.

"I'm still thinking whether I should tell you", the voice did his half-laughing thing again.

"What!?", Neku raged.

"If you fail, you are erased as per standard rules.", the phone connection was cut off.

Everything after that was a blur to Neku but after that he found himself lying face first in a train filled to the brim with nothing but girls.

--

Neku looked at the two pins, which were the first things he saw when he opened the suitcase, in his hand. A pin with a white stylized crossbone design on a plain black background. the second pin was a blank white. He looked back to the headmaster and questioned a most important issue, "So where will I be staying?".

Silence reigned the room for a bit. "Ahem", the headmaster coughed. "Well we uh... thought you had that covered", the old man fiddled with his gray haori.

"We'll try to work something out but for now, would you like to meet your class? I believe they are currently still in free period awaiting their teachers.", Shizuna changed the subject.

"Fine", Neku shrugged.

"Well then follow me and I'll lead you to the teacher's changing room so you can get into your new suit.", Shizuna lead him out.

"Fine", neku stepped out of the huge office.

"Thank you Shizuna", Konoemon wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his attire.

"No problem sir", Shizuna nodded. "But I did tell you to prepare lodgings for him didn't I?", she told him in an I-told-you-so voice.

--

--

--

Neku was currently changing into his attire as a teacher. "What the hell am I doing?", the emo-teen sighed to himself. "I'm only a year older than them at most. How the heck am I supposed to teach them? For crying out loud we're in the same grade", he complained. He checked himself in the mirror if everything was on right. White dress shirt? Check. Purple suit jacket? Check. Purple Slacks? Check. Black leather shoes? Check. Blue neck tie? Check. Head phones? Check.

Neku turned to his suit case. He flipped it open and gazed at its contents. All his pins were there. He took out roughly a dozen of them and stuffed the round accessories into his pocket. He saw a large brown envelope and opened it, inside were a pin, some papers and a binder.

He read the papers first. It was a letter:

"Neku,

This letter should come with a pin and a binder inside the brown envelope. First off let me explain the two pins you most likely have in your hands righ now.--"

Neku paused and looked at the skull pin and white pin in his hand.

"The white pin as you should know is a harmonizer pin like the one you used during the game. The second pin is your standard player pin with a couple of tweaks. It's designed to allows you to use your psychs even outside the UG, it has more functions but we'll let you figure them out. Other rules such as making a pact before being able to utilize your psychs properly still follow.

The pin that goes with the envelope is made to help you absorb information much faster than a regular human being. It's still experimenting with it so we're not sure of the symptoms, but we are sure that it has side effects.-"

Neku paused once more to look at the pin that came with the envelope. It had a cartoon of a brain on it in gray with pink outlines and a canvas of psychadelic colors for a background.

"Last but not the least is the binder. It's filled with lists of books and references to study in as well as a logical lesson plan. Anyway all your pins should be in the suitcase along with a snazzy suit.

signed by,  
the Composer

P.S.- Stay alive, you've got three terms ahead of you."

Neku almost felt like wringing that guy's neck. Didn't even sign his own name. That name may as well have been an alias though. Neku sighed and decided to just do his best and mentally braced himself, 'Okay let's do this'

Neku stepped out of the changing room. "Sorry, were you waiting long?", he asked the blonde Shizuna who was currently his guide.

"No, don't worry about it", she waved it off.

They walked through the halls and Neku could tell that this place was worth a bit. "This is Mahora all-girl's academy", Shizuna began to explain as she lead him through the red carpeted corridors. "Mahora is actually a school campus with various academies for different year levels. At junior high and above we begin to seperate them into all-boys and all-girls schools.", Shizuna explained.

"Oh", Neku nodded in understanding.

"The larger part of the campus is a town to accomodate students and their families that have decided to move in to be closer to the school. We have also quite a number of tourist spots here", the blonde giggled a bit. "It's almost like we have our own country", she said as she looked back to gauge his reaction.

Neku's reaction came in the form of a whistle before words. "You can say that again. It's almost like all you need is a military and you're all set", Neku said off-handedly.

"You're actually not that far-off from the truth", Shizuna winked at him.

Neku almost stumbled mid-step and exclaimed in surprise, "I'm not?"

The blonde just giggled again, "I was just joking". "Anyway we've reached your class, please go on in", Shizuna gestured towards a door.

Neku observed the door she showed him and looked to the sign hanging by it. "Class 3-A", the orange-haired teen read, in english no less.

"My my, now I know they're in good hands", Shizuna smiled at him.

"Uh thanks", Neku smiled half-heartedly. He didn't know whether that was a joke or not. He reached out for the door but paused at the pulsing pain in his head as soon as his hand touched the piece of wood.

'Wonder what the new teacher's like?'

'I hear he's just a kid'

'He better not be some brat'

'Hmm... whose fortune should I read today?'

'ZZZZ'

'...'

'I sense a magical presence'

'I should try a new recipe'

'Tomorrow's sunday degozaru. I better get ready, the last time I forgot my kunai degozaru.'

...

...

Neku felt like his brain was gonna blow. It had been around a couple of months at least since the reaper's game, no surprise that he'd forgotten how to block out thoughts. The mental noise was hell though, almost as bad as Shibuya, if not worse.

"Are you alright?", Shizuna went to assist her new colleague. She supported him as he involuntarily leaned on her.

"Yeah... I mean yes I'm alright", he answered her properly once he was able to block out the massive flood of thoughts. They had to be some seriously egotistic chicks to have such powerful thoughts running in and out of his mind. Even if he didn't purposely block them out, the player pin he had should have prevented any forced entry into his mind. It suddenly came to his attention though that his left hand, which he was leaning on for support, was grasping at something. It was kinda round, soft and definitely warm.

"Neku-sensei?", Shizuna called his attention.

"Huh? What is it?", Neku looked at her as he tried to get a feel of the thing and figure out what it was.

"I know you're a growing boy and all but I'm going to have to do something drastic if you keep this up.", Shizuna explained with a smile which was severely strained.

"Wha-?", neku looked at his hand. It was currently in contact with the buxom blonde's chest. He turned faster red than the traffic light at the scramble. "I'm sorry!", he stumbled back.

His back hit the classroom door, momentum forced it open, he plunged backwards but tried to stop and keep his balance. That was a bad mistake, a blackboard eraser was rigged to fall on whoever entered and Neku was nailed right between the eyes. He lost his balance and stumbled back some more which cause him to trip on the trip wire which made him roll a 360 at least and launched a suction tipped arrow at him, which found its mark on his forehead, right above the white spot where the eraser hit.

The entire class was silent. Then they suddenly erupted into a frenzy.

"That was awesome!", a girl with black hair in a short side ponytail with an athletic build whooped.

"I've seen some pretty crazy ways of getting caught by that trap but this takes the cake", another girl with red orange hair in a upturned ponytail reminiscent of a peacock.

Neku mentally grumbled to himself. 'Oh this was gonna be so much fun.'. Note the sarcasm, seriously.

--

--

--

POST NOTES: Well its now official. I am insane. Crossing TWEWY and MSN. Ah well, I just wanted to imagine what if the girls had psychic powers rather than magic ones and would making pacts with Neku be more interesting than Negi's pactio. Now Negi fans can go ahead and lynch me if they want but I don't quite like Negi. He acts all mature but in the end he's just a kid who sits on the sidelines and whines. I find that so annoying. Almost like how I realized I hated Kira in GSD. Ah crap I'm rambling. Anyway if you are reading these POST NOTES then you must have read this thing to some extent and for that I thank thee. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

PRE-NOTES: TWEWY and MSN goodness up for a second serving. Hope my recipe won't blow up in my face. Bwahahaha.

**Format goes **as** three scene breakers for next POV or scene, one scene breaker for flash back, "" for dialogue, ''thoughts.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Neku, who had finally cleaned off the chalk and pulled off the ridiculous suction arrow, stood by the desk behind Shizuna.

"Class", Shizuna began. "This is your new homeroom and english teacher, Neku Sakuraba. Treat him well", the blonde gestured to the emo-teen.

Neku wasn't particularly listening as he was feeling some pretty wierd vibes. "Neku-sensei? Neku-sensei?", Shizuna called neku again.

"Ah wha-?", Neku looked around quickly. "What'd I miss?", he said quickly.

The class erupted into laughter and Neku almost felt like getting shot again, almost since he already had been shot once and he wanted to wait till it was absolutely necessary before he'd let a piece of lead get stuck in him again. Shizuna gestured and called for his attention. She gestured to the class and explained, "Introduce yourself sensei".

Shizuna stepped aside while Neku stepped up. Neku scratched his head unsure of what to say, "Uh, my name is Neku Sakuraba, you all can call me Neku-"

"No honorific?", a short pink-haired girl with her hair tied into two buns, which reminded Neku of the various lolicons running about Shibuya, asked rather loudly.

"Um no", Neku answered unsurely.

"Yay!", she celebrated with her seatmate which nearly caused Neku to drop dead into a faint. It was bad enough there were lolicon girls running around in this class but twins!? God must seriously be playing with his head.

"Anyway", Neku continued a bit unbalanced but still going on. "I'm not particularly fond of people but my mentor told me that meeting with various people would help me with this so here I am. I haven't used my english much so please forgive me if it's a bit rusty-", once again Neku found himself cut-off.

"But you're pretty much the same age as us!", a girl with orange hair in twin tails tied with bells that reached her hips protested.

"It seems my employment agency didn't exactly find it all that problematic when I referred this problem to him.", this time he employed his emoness at max with the whole bangs covering the eyes bit. Well that was that. "Anyway", Neku continued, "I came here with the intention of helping out a friend" 'and saving my own skin' "and I am new to this teacher business so please go easy on me".

"Oh please stop being so modest sensei", a blonde student who resembled Shizuna quite a bit sans the glasses and with differing eye color. Neku raised an eyebrow. "I believe we were told you had a masteral level knowledge on english and literature.", she cleared it up.

"Mou iinchou is sucking up again", the orange haired girl with twin-tails grumbled off to the side.

"What did you say!?", the blonde student lunged at the orange-haired girl.

"Yay! 100 on Iinchou!"

"200 on Asuna"

Neku ignored all this and a single line of thought was going through his head. 'That guy is so dead. It's redundant but that's just how many times I'll kill him'. What the hell was he telling these people? Masteral degree in english and literature? What was he? A genius that learned all that at the not-so-tender-age of fifteen and had time to spend playing around in middle school, hanging out around the streets, being dead and fighting for the very existence of a district of the nation's capital? Hell no! He did not achieve masteral degree in languages and literature. Now a more immediate issue besides the forgery of his resume was at hand.

"Sensei?", Shizuna stood beside him.

"Yes ma'am?", he asked her quite deadpannly.

"Stop them if you would.", she gestured to the meelee the small catfight had turned into.

"Let them have their fun", was all Neku said as he turned around and began to write on the blackboard. he was gonna need time to figure out the first lesson and be coherent enough so he could teach it efficiently.

--

--

--

After ten minutes the class had settled down after Neku blackmailed each of the students that he'd spill their most darkest secrets, after a couple of demonstrations they listened. Damn, mind reading was sweet.

"God, it seems from your current performance, most of you are not up to par with the lesson.", Neku sighed setting down the binder of lesson plans from Joshua. He had received a subject outline from the office and was expected to teach at least the things on the list. He had cross-referenced this with Joshua's and found that Joshua's was more appropriate. "For now I'll have to drop the school's lesson plan and put up with my own" 'Joshua's but they don't know that', Neku read through the binder.

"We'll have to build up on your basics and fluency. I'm going to teach you words and sentence structures. I'll try to squeeze in literature and you should write to me every class on your thoughts and feelings about anything that catches your interest. Don't worry I'll keep everything I don't already know from you and already do know from you confidential to others.", it seemed Joshua knew that most of this class had very little affinity for english, especially the orange haired one with bells.

"What!? Why are we suppossed to write you letters?", protested the one Neku had just mentally singled-out.

"Because your english sucks and writing a letter will help you have a grasp of grammar and increase your vocabulary as you search for words to convey your thoughts", Neku explained.

"Sensei is right, we must write letters, after all practice makes perfect. Right sensei?", the blonde Iinchou spoke almost immediately after him.

'Suck up', Neku and the bell girl thought simulaneously. It was then both flinched and thought, "Wha-?", in perfect sync.

'What the heck? I let my guard down a bit and now I'm unconsciously scanning. Wait now that I think a bout it I think I heard the one I accidentally scanned react, does that mean I imprinted? But that's impossible, I'd need my phone and a meme to do that. Unles...", Neku checked the player pin he had. It was then he remembered Joshua's letter which explained it had a couple features added on. 'Don't tell me', Neku face palmed. 'It powers up my scanning abilities and allows me to imprint without celphones or memes.', Neku summed up.

Ring!

"Well class, that about sums up our current lecture. This first class was actually less of an introduction to the subject but more of a diagnostic to see how much I need to work on so see ya", Neku walked out of the classroom before them, completely ignorng the traditional opening and closing ceremonies of a class.

If there was one thing Neku had to thank Joshua for, it would be including a script in what to say in the lesson plan in case he was at a loss for words.

Back in the classroom the girl with bells tying up her hair thought, 'I could've sworn that voice was the new teacher's'.

--

--

--

Neku was currently sitting on the steps of one of the many fountains in the school. He took out his copy of the class roster to look through the people he was teaching. "Asuna Kagurazaka, seat 8, art club. Not much I can tell with this, One thing's for sure, that girl doesn't like me", Neku remembered all the glaring she was giving him since he first step foot into that classroom till he stepped out. "Wonder what she's sore about?", he tossed the idea about in his head to see if any hypothesis would turn out right. In other words he had no idea. "Bah whatever, I don't care", Neku scratched his head leaning against his left hand at his side. It was then he saw a girl, with blue, indigo hair that covered half her face, struggling with a huge stack of books. "Hey isn't that...", Neku struggled with his memory a bit. After a few seconds recognition set in, "seat 27, Miyazaki Nodoka".

It was at the moment of Neku's epiphany that Nodoka's footing decided to get lost. "Crap", was all that came out of Neku's mouth as he quickly donned his headphones and turned up the volume in one fluid motion with his left hand, filling his senses with nothing but pop'n rock that always helped him concentrate. His other hand wasn't idle at the time as it reached into one of his pockets and grabbed one of the pins that he knew so well. He knew them so well he could tell them apart by the soul they emitted. He grabbed Sexy D and focused a bit on holding the girl in mid-air.

It worked and the girl was floating and unconscious. In a split second, Neku had propelled himself to the girl's location, several meters away, using the pin's power. He did a baseball slide under the girl and caught her after releasing the pin's effects.

Neku sighed as he cradled the girl roughly in his arms, "Guess I've still got a bit left in me". He examined her face to see if she showed signs of discomfort. There were none so Neku looked up to find a suitable place to set her down and pick-up the books. When he looked up though his eyes met up with heterochrome ones of blue and green. Neku saw the face the eyes came with and paled, "Crap". It just wasn't his day.

Three seconds later he found himself smashed against a wall. "I knew there was something wierd about you", the orange-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Neku read her lips and frowned. 'And suddenly grabbing someone and pinning them against a wall is normal?', Neku thought sarcastically.

Asuna's expression went dead for a moment and Neku wondered what was wrong with her. 'Unless...' "Crap", Neku said the second time in the span of two minutes. 'I subconsciously imprinted someone again', Neku worked up a cold sweat.

The orange-haired girl glared at him and he looked away. "It was you wasn't it?", she interrogated him.

"It was me what?", he asked innocently enough.

"You were the voice I heard in my head during class", she accused.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. She knows', the cold sweat that beaded Neku's temples had now become steady trickles. "I don't know what you're talking about", Neku denied.

Asuna watched him carefully and then something clicked in her head. Voices in her head and keeping Nodoka afloat. "You're psychic ain't you?", she asked him rather calmly.

Neku tensed. 'Why couldn't you be smart in class instead of here', he thought.

"Whaaaat?", Asuna growled.

'Dammit! I did it again. Joshua you are so dead if I survive this', Neku mentally added another mark to how many times he'd kill the snooty kid. "Fine, you found out so what?", Neku challenged her.

"I can tell people", she threatened. Neku didn't look impressed. "And you'd be put in a lab and studied and put on display like a side show circus", Asuna was floundering.

"And if I don't display any of my abilities during the time these things are going on, who do you think will take the blame?", Neku cocked an eyebrow at her.

It took Asuna a bit to process this before she paled and began sweating bullets herself.

"Look, this ain't blackmail material so you better just give it up.", Neku slapped her hands away from his collar. He straightened himself and his outfit before he spoke sinisterly, "and besides, if I did have psychic powers. What do you think would happen to you right about now after what you did to me?".

Asuna processed this as well before looking at him like he was some bomb that was about to blow.

"Preciseley", Neku walked towards her. "now how do I deal with you?", he walked around her nervous form. As he circled Asuna, he reached a point where he could see Nodoka sit up. "She's awake", Neku faced Nodoka's direction.

"Honya-chan are you ok?", Asuna ran towards the quiet girl when Neku mentioned her coming to. She forgot everything that they were talking about at that moment.

"U-um yes", the librarian stuttered as she looked about to survey her surroundings and get an idea of what happened.

"You okay?", Neku approached.

Now Miyazaki Nodoka was a bit known for her cute, shy and timid behaviour. It was also not quite a secret that she had a certain fear of men which made people think if she had some sort of trauma regarding them. The answer is no, she's just really really really really really really shy. It came as no surprise though that she'd be afraid of the more aggressive looking ones and Neku looked about as aggressive as the next backstreet-graffiti-artist-loving-foremerly-dead-boy.

Neku furrowed his brows when he suddenly felt the same wierd vibes he felt earlier that morning.

Nodoka saw this and grew even more frightened since he looked a bit angry. Asuna saw this and asked him, "What's your problem? Stop glaring at honya-chan".

"Shh", Neku held a finger to his lips and extended his senses to scan the area. To the two girls, he just looked like he quieted them down cause his favorite part of a song was coming up, seeing as he still had his headphones on. Neku looked for any sign of the wierd vibe. To his shock, the wierd vibe came from his own student, Nodoka, and a tatoo like object was flying about her and feeding off of her thoughts.

'What the hell are noise doing outside of UG Shibuya?', Neku wondered. He got pass the noise possessing her and read her thoughts.

'Neku-sensei looks scary. I know boys frighten me but Neku-sensei really looks mean.'

Neku couldn't help but frown at that which added another line to Nodoka's thoughts.

'He looks even scarier when frowning'.

Neku was tempted to cancel the scan and perform a face-palm had he not detected more noise. There were at least three more and it wouldn't be pretty if they decided to appear in the RG which was pretty likely considering they were chump noises.

"We have to get out of here", he lent a hand to the frightened Nodoka.

"Wha-? Oh just let me get my books", Nodoka got up on her own but Neku forceully took her hand in his.

"We'll come back for the books later. Right now, we run.", Neku told them, dragging Nodoka but stopped short when his hand that was around Nodoka's was tugged back.

"Why?", Asuna looked at him skeptically. Sure, she had seen their new teacher keep a person afloat in the air with nothing but the power of his thoughts, propel himself into an inhuman jump the same way and repeatedly speak to her with telepathy. Still, didn't she have the right to be skeptical? She had planted her feet firmly on the ground and took Nodoka's other hand. "We're not moving till you tell us what's going on", she stated just as firmly as her stand.

"We don't have the time", Neku ground out.

"W-wha?", Nodoka was officially confused, so much that she stopped being frightened of Neku for a bit which threw the noise into a confused frenzy seeing as their food of sorts had disappeared.

"Crap" 'Okay that line's getting lame', Neku covered the girls protectively when four black tatoos emerged. Three of them were outlined in red and appeared from thin air while the other one was outlined in gold and emerged from Nodoka.

"Kyaa!", Nodoka screamed as a claw came out of the gold outlined tatoo and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Oh no you don't!", Neku grabbed just as tightly onto Nodoka's leg.

"What the hell is happening?", Asuna screamed as she helped Neku pull Nodoka away from the claw.

"It's the noise", Neku grunted with exertion as he fought against the inhuman strength that the claw was putting out.

Neku looked around and saw the three other noise symbols were closing in. "Oh snap!", he put all his strength into pulling Nodoka away. In a morbid wierd twist of fate, Nodoka's shirt ripped from being pulled on too hard and Neku's hand slipped out of surprise and he ended up pulling on her socks which came off quite easily along with her shoes. She was sucked into the noise symbol, leaving Neku and Asuna alone with four noise symbols itching to feed on them.

Asuna looked on with shock at what had just happened. Nodoka had just been gobbled up by a monster. She idly noticed someone tackle her as another noise swooped in on her.

"Get it together!", Neku screamed at her as he dragged them both for a safe place.

It was a few seconds after completely registering what happened that Asuna stopped and caused Neku to falter in his run. "Wait! We have to go back for honya-chan!", she told him.

"She's gone", Neku told her without looking back.

Asuna was shocked he'd say that. "No she's not. She wasn't eaten by those things. A claw dragged her in so she must still be okay", she screamed her reasoning at him.

"At least for now", Neku muttered.

She spun him around and grabbed him by the shoulders to face her and said, "Let's save her then!". The orange-haired girl's expression shone full of hope as opposed to the boy's unreadable one.

"And how do you propose we do that", he asked her rather heatedly.

Asuna thought that he was dumb and answered with just as much anger, "You have your freaky powers. Go and save her with those!".

"I can't!", Neku knocked her arms away from his. "I can't", Neku repeated more quietly. "If only Shiki, Joshua or Beat were here.", Neku fell to his knees. "I swore I'd never want to see anyone erased ever again", remembering everyone he encountered in the UG. Neku punched the pavement with all his might, almost splitting his knuckles, "And now, in the RG, it happened and I couldn't do anything to stop it".

Asuna was shocked at the display to say the least. To think that this emo-looking guy really had something to be emo about. Every word he spoke held the pain and frustration that he felt and anyone who heard could almost feel his pain.

"If only I had a partner.", Neku ground out.

Asuna heard this and didn't think twice when she said, "What about me?".

"What?", Neku looked up to her.

"I can be your partner", Asuna knelt down to face him.

"But-"

"I don't care, as long as we save Honya-chan", Asuna interrupted before Neku could protest.

Neku looked down and thought it over for a moment and looked back up. "Fine", he agreed, "But on one condition".

"What?", Asuna asked him seriously.

"Trust me", was all Neku said before he touched Asuna's hand and light engulfed them.

--

--

--

POST-NOTES: So many rewrites this chapter required. Yes indeedy. I might have to rewrite this recipe yet again if my customers find it unappetizing. Next chapter promises a full course fight and exotic explanations.


	3. Chapter 3

PRENOTES: I wanted to use braces to highlight the pin names but the stupid word processor won't process them wah. Oh well, enough about that. I have come to a certain belief that reviewer questions must be answered. that's why I'm putting up an answer the reviewer's section now. (confetti and party favors drop out of the sky, including an anvil that lands on some random guy) Okay, /tosses anvill off of self/ now that that's done time for the review section.

Megaolix:First issue is that yes I might step out of the manga's story line but only and only if it is within Neku's power to change these events. I maybe an insane fanboy urge driven ficwriter but I'd rather stick to logic as much as possible. Second issue please remember in the game that Neku was capable of scanning people at the very start even when alone and unpartnered. I think the scanning is considered a psych too, if not please remember back into that one dialogue sequence where Neku asks about Shiki's psych which is Mr. Mew. He asks wether she had tried anything else and she already said that Mr.Mew is the only thing that worked meaning she had used psychs before she even had a pact. We can debate though that she had a partner before that but we can safely cross that out I believe, since it had just been the beginning of the game so she can't have had a partner for a couple of seconds, be able to use her psych and then the partner dies. That there is just plain whacked. In explanation to her knowldge of the game I think it's because players are shortly briefed before they enter, in Neku's case he was entered nigh illegally so he barely knows anything. We can't assume that she's played the game more than once either seeing as she was unaware of important rules such as the fact only one can be revived per game. Third issue: I uh... wanted to make fun of emoism XD. Guess I fail.

Kite Lanford: First observation: thanks for the idea but my reasoning is more of the statement above. Second observation: Thanks for the warning and I've had that fixed up. Some jackass I asked told me their seating was like that. I'm not too much of a Negima fan so lynching the guy who's writing a fic for a fandom he knows near nothing about is reasonable. Third observation: their fighting styles will be based on each of their personalities. This chapter will explain the system I've made that allows such a thing.

**The "Answer the Reviewers" section is brought to you by break scene reminders, reminding you that 3 scene breakers make a POV or scene change and one scene breaker makes for a flashback, "" is for dialogue and '' is for thoughts and scanning and imprinting.**

--

--

--

The lights died down leaving Asuna and Neku to stand where they were. Neku felt a burst of soul from his pocket and pulled the source out. It was the player pin. The light and the pin separated and floated towards Asuna who instinctively cupped it into her two hands. The light contracted into a small ball and expanded again to form a physical shape.

"A pin?", Asuna wondered. She held it up to get a better view.

Neku saw that it was a bell with a white canvas background. He looked down at the player pin in his hands again and thought, 'Bah, screw this. First things first'. He stuffed the pin into his pocket and called Asuna, "Hey, are we gonna stare at your pretty lil' pin all day or are we gonna rescue an abducted damsel?".

Asuna quickly stuffed her pin in her blazer's pocket and gave Neku a sour look. "We're going", she told him curtly as she ran.

--

--

--

The noise were still hanging out by the fountain. 'We're lucky', Neku thought. This saved them the trouble of looking for the noise. "Remember what I said okay?", Neku warned Asuna as they neared the gold outlined tattoo.

"I know", she screamed before they both ran into the gold tattoo.

--

--

--

Asuna found herself landing in the same place as the fountain but she knew better. "Remember", Neku's voice echoed in her mind. "We may land in the same place but we'll be in different zones meaning we'll be at the same spot but the planes of existence we'll be at are completely different.". Asuna looked around and soon enough the noise came. "Those creatures you saw back there are called noise. The ones you saw are only portals to their pocket dimensions. Unlike us, the planes of existence they can stay in while achieving stability are limited to their own. They take varying forms but their most notable feature is that at least one part of them is made of tattoos.". the orange-haired girl took a defensive stance and analyzed her enemies, one bear type with four frog types and dozens of tadpoles. "Listen Asuna, when we get into the fight, I want you to stay back as much as possible since you still don't have your psych. Besides the fact that if you die I do too, I genuinely don't want you getting hurt-".

Asuna paused and blushed at the memory thinking, 'Idiot, idiot, what are you thinking now!'.

'Hey, keep it down over there', Neku's mental voice reached her, elliciting an eep. 'I've got my hands full already without you distracting me', Neku mentally grunted in exertion.

'Well excuuuuse me', Asuna schrieked as she ran from the little tadpoles that were chasing her around.

Asuna remembered what Neku had said about this as well. "As partners we'll be sharing a mental link. It's the way we communicate and are aware of our partner's state.". She had asked how it worked and so Neku had explained. "All you have to do is think of your partner and concentrate your thoughts on them, you'll then start seeing what they see, hear what they hear, etc. You know the drill."

"Kyaa!", Asuna screamed some more as she dodged a stream of bubbles shot her way by the frogs.

--

--

--

"Gah!", Neku slashed away some bubbles and tadpoles with his Masamune pin. 'It's almost like there's no end to them', Neku grit his teeth. He looked to the corner and saw the one they came to rescue.

Nodoka was unconscious and hung in mid-air by an invisible force. If things weren't so serious, Neku would look away considering how the girl was dressed with nothing but her skirt and underwear. The socks and shoes gone courtesy of Neku's failed rescue while shirt and blazer were gone thanks to the noise's abduction skills.

In his current situation, Neku was getting nowhere fast. Mounds and mounds of tadpole noise kept him at bay as frog noise made more. The bear noise just stood guarding Nodoka liker a fresh piece of meat. Neku glanced at her and had to look again to make sure his eyes weren't lying. Nodoka was becoming transparent.

Neku growled in frustration as he cut down wave after wave of tadpole noise before having to retreat back with his Top Gear teleportation pin when the Masamune had to reboot. If only Asuna could find her psych. Oh crap! he had to help Asuna fight those things off. Neku quickly opened their mind link. 'Asuna, you okay?', he asked quickly.

'Barely', answered an out of breath middle-school-girl's voice. 'You?', she asked.

'Better than you, from what I can tell', Neku countered back as he finally slashed a frog in half and erased it. The sight of a frog being erased from Asuna's sight confirmed it.

'you got one', she huffed as she dodged a spit of bubbles and another swarm of tadpoles.

'Incoming frog on your left', Neku warned her as he himself had to dodge an attack though from the opposite side.

Asuna dodged the attack and said, 'I guess this mind link thing is pretty useful.'

'Yeah', Neku thought. 'But we still can't get anywhere close to Nodoka', he showed Asuna Nodoka's state via the mind link. If only Asuna could fight as well, this fight would be easy. 'Have you tried looking for your psych?', Neku asked distractedly.

Asuna grit her teeth in pain as she was knocked back by a frog kick, 'I did, still nothing'. Asuna glared at the pin in her hand and screamed, "What's the worth of this pin if it can't save anyone?". As Asuna threw down the pin, both her and Neku heard the sound of chiming bells.

Neku heard the sound and felt a sort of power come over him. A swarm of tadpole noise tried to latch onto him again, but they seemed to move a lot slower than they did before. He slashed at them with his Masamune and more than half of them were decimated in one strike as opposed to the combos usually required to deal with them. 'The hell?', was Neku's only thought.

--

--

--

On Asuna's side, the pin shone as she threw it down. 'Church bells', she thought whenever she saw the pin. 'Church bells that rang on a regular basis for prayers, for welcoming of a newborn, and in the end the farewell to the dead', these were the powerful thoughts that rang in Asuna's mind. At first Asuna didn't want to acknowledge her thoughts of the pin, they felt like an omen to her but as the one-sided fight went on and she saw the quiet girl slowly vanish before her eyes. She couldn't help but accept the meaning of the picture to her, that maybe it was an omen. In that one instantaneous moment she believed, if not in the pin nor in Neku then she believed in the reality of it all. Noise, psychs, erasure, she whole-heartedly believed.

The sounds of tolling bells caught her attention. It resounded clearly to her, with a passionate crescendo. She listened closely and realized that what she was hearing wasn't Church bells but rather, her bells. She reached for the bells in her hair and pulled them out. They sounded like tolling church bells, even though they were so small and without being moved by her. It somehow made her think or wish to be like them, to resound with such strength even though she was seemingly powerless, to be able to do great things even though she wasn't driven by others but only by herself. She smiled, 'I've always been like that. Maybe I just forgot.'.

Asuna tightly grabbed hold of the bells, two in each hand, as they glowed as well. The pin she threw down emitted light once more. the light this time did not dissipate, rather it separated from the pin and seeped into the bells. the bells changed form and wrapped around Asuna's hands and fore-legs. Once the change was complete, Asuna was left with two red fighter's gloves and boots, with each one tightened with ribbons attatched to a bell.

'Punk-sensei', Asuna told him mentally.

'Yeah?', he asked seriously as he hacked away at approaching tadpoles with much more ease than before.

Asuna picked up her pin and looked at the crowd of noise before her. 'I've found it', she took a random stance she was most comfortable with.

--

--

--

'Figures', Neku thought passively as a smile made its way to his face. 'Then let's do this', Neku lead the charge as he switched gears and took out the top gear pin and teleported in the middle of the tadpole swarms. He cut a good chunk out of their ranks as they began to swarm and latch onto him. 'Go', Neku gave the mental command.

He saw Asuna comply as she charged into the empty space which were once occupied by the noise that Neku erased. She sent a ferocious kick to the frog noise which was the original target all along. With the frog Noise erased, so were the tadpoles that accompanied it. 'Three more', Asuna counted off.

With the frog noise controlling them gone, the tadpole noise that swarmed Neku disappeared as well. He pulled out a pin he was trying to save so he had something to fall back on if Asuna really couldn't find her psych. "Let's go Ice Risers", Neku screamed to one of his most trusted pins which caused three towering ice pillars to knock away the two remaing frog noise and their tadpole armies.

Asuna saw Neku make a mad-dash for Nodoka, who was almost transparent by now, and decided to cover him by taking out the frog noise. She paused though when the two tadpole armies and their commanding frogs banded together to fight her.

'getting cold feet now?', Neku teased her mentally as he engaged the bear noise in combat

'Who's getting cold feet?', she demanded.

'You, boar brain', Neke told her off-handedly. Neku smirked at Asuna's indignant growl, it was so easy to get her riled up.

'I'll show you', Asuna roared. She made a sweeping spin kick that kept the tadpole armies at bay.

"Here we go then", Neku delivered a combo of slashes at the bear with his Masamune pin. A green ball of light erupted from him and reached into Asuna's zone.

Asuna saw the ball of green light coming and blocked thinking it was an attack. When it struck her though, she thought it felt kind of nice. She charged at the frogs again. Ignoring the tadpoles that clung and stung at her. She heard her bells chime as she struggled, thoughts of Nodoka swimming back through the awareness of pain. Nodoka was disappearing, she couldn't let that happen, she swore not to let that happen. She swore that those Church bells wouldn't be ringing for her friend. It was then withing her struggles she heard the change in the sound of her jingling bells. Their gentle chimes turned into deep resounding notes. The mere sound of it washed over her, filling her with strength. It went beyond her zone and entered Neku's.

The noise, on the other hand, were suffering pain from the tone. The tadpoles had released their hold on her while the frogs and bear staggered.

Neku heard the sound of the bells and felt the same power when Asuna found her psych. 'She's strong', he thought to himself. He took the light puck, which had grown more powerful after coming from Asuna's zone. He used its power and drove a savage blow to the bear noise with his Ichimonji pin before using his top gear pin to teleport away from the range of the frog noise's bubbles.

The green ball of light came back to Asuna who accepted it more comfortably now than she did before and delivered a spinning kick to the bear noise on her zone. Her bell's kept ringing, keeping the tadpole noise and frog noise from doing much of anything else.

"We'll save Nodoka!", they both cried out with conviction. Their thoughts resonated, changing the harmonizer pin's design into a bell tied with a red ribbon while the background looked like splotches of blue and violet.

"Let's go", Asuna yelled.

"Keep up with me then", Neku warned.

The harmonizer pin activated and they both disappeared. They reappeared and disappeared all over the place, sometimes in the other's zone and sometimes in their own. It was insane. Asuna sending devastating blows to any noise unfortunate to be within her range while Neku released deadly lasts of psychic energy. As the fusion attack ended, the harmonizer pin reverted back to its original state. The noise disappeared and moments later the three of them were booted out from the noise' pocket dimension.

"Yeah! We did it!", Asuna cheered as she emerged from the portal.

"It's not over yet", Neku said darkly as he kneeled by Nodoka's side.

Asuna ran over and was shocked at what she saw. The blue hair she had come so often to the girl was not blue, in fact, lots of colors Asuna had connected to the quiet girl were no longer there. Nodoka had become completely transparent, only an outline marked her physical existence now.

"Dammit!", Neku cursed. Had they gone all through that for nothing? If he had just went sooner. If only he had not hesitated. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't have happened. Memories of his time in the UG resurfaced. Another life was slipping between his fingers. Some one he could've saved was disappearing.

Asuna was in the same boat as Neku, for the most part she began to blame herself as well. If only she had listened to Neku and ran. If only she had found her psych sooner. Nodoka wouldv'e been saved.

"Neku-sensei?", a weak voice caught the two from their self-abuse.

"Miyazaki?", Neku looked at the transparent girl in his arms. She was looking at him, even at the brink of disappearing she still had a strong gaze. Neku looked down as he apologized, "I'm sorry, if only I did something sooner, you wouldn't be like this".

Nodoka was well aware of her situation. She had been half-awake since the start of the whole ordeal. She wasn't sure though if it was all real or not but now, she knew. It was real, the monsters, the powers, sensei coming to save her. It all felt like it came straight from a novel. "It's okay sensei, you did your best", Nodoka smiled bravely. She was dying, she knew that but she was never one to make people sad.

"Honya-chan!", Asuna hugged the transparent girl. The two of them might not have been the closest of friends but their class has been class mates since as far back as they could tell. The relationship the class shared was that of a closeknit family.

"Asuna-san, you fought as well right? Thank you", she hugged the taller girl back with weakened arms.

"Honya-chan, you can't disappear. I won't let you", Asuna cried. The bells in the orange-headed girl's hair began to shine and chime. A soft gentle sound. The light and sound washed over Nodoka. Everyone closed their eyes as a bright flash clinded them.

When Nodoka opened her eyes, she was very confused. Last she remembered, she was about to disappear. "Asuna-san?", she saw the orange-headed girl still hugging her.

"Honya-chan?", Asuna held Nodoka at arm's length and was overjoyed to see her normal and opaque once again. "You're okay now!", she celebrated.

"Y-yeah", Nodoka found it in herself to smile. She remembered Neku and turned to face him but he was looking away.

"I'm glad you're okay and all but you'll catch a cold like that", he blushed. Nodoka was faintly aware of a draft, a draft that pretty much covered the whole of her body. "Here", Neku offered his suit jacket.

Asuna's eyes narrowed as she suspiciously watched the teen-aged teacher. Nodoka thankfully took the jacket while looking away from embarassment. "I... uh... sorry about earlier", Neku referred to his rather emotional display.

"Ah, no it's nothing", Nodoka waved it off.

"But-", Neku was about to speak when he made the mistake of looking at her. Shy quiet librarian girl his ass, she should be a model. His face turned red at the sight of the blue-haired girl in only her bra and skirt. His jacket was still in her hands.

"Pervert!", Asuna screamed as she put her partner in a headlock.

"No, I'm not!", Neku protested.

"You were staring", Asuna screamed.

"Was not!"'Maybe drooling sure but...', Neku thought.

"I heard that!", Asuna tightened the hold.

"Oh crap", Neku paled from both fear and strangulation.

"Asuna!", a voice that Neku recognized as seat number 13.

"Konoka!", Asuna released her fellow orange-head in favor of greeting the her raven haired friend.

Nodoka watched as Neku's unsupported frame sent him to dive face first into dirt and pavement. Neku pulled his face off of the cement walk and spat out some dirt before muttering, "I'm kinda starting to miss good ol' UG".

Nodoka decided to observe Neku's grumbling while her classmates were discussing something. At first she was really afraid of him. She didn't really like boys all that much because they intimidated her, but Neku really scared her to her wits end. After being saved though, she had seen the emo-teen-teacher in a different light. He was actually nice and cared for people. Those emotions from moments ago were too raw to be faked. She could tell that he was genuinely caring about her when she was on the brink of disappearing. He was also shy to a certain degree around people. She giggled to herself, they were kind of similar that way.

"Aah!", Asuna screamed. "I forgot!", she grabbed Neku and continued, "We were throwing a welcome party, it was the reason I'm out here in the first place."

"And how does you being out here help with the party?", Neku fought against the choking sensation of his collar pressing against his throat.

Asuna rolled her eyes before speaking like it was the most logical thing in the world, "To get you idiot, wouldn't be much of a welcome if there ain't anyone to welcome."

Neku tried to fight out of the grip but Asuna was too strong and dragged the poor emo-teen-teacher behind her as she ran for the party site.

Nodoka and Konoka were left by themselves before the fountain and the setng sun.

"So", Konoka began. "Why are you wearing nothing but your skirt , underwear and sensei's coat?", she innocently asked the quiet girl.

There was no reply from the blue-haired girl, only vast amounts of blushing and fainting after realizing the implications of her state.

--

--

--

"Welcome!"

It was the most extravagant greeting Neku had ever received. The classroom was the chosen venue and its was transformed from a place of learning to a party pad with streamers and confetti falling everywhere, food was displayed on a buffet table, while all thirty-one girls from his class greeted with as much enthusiasm as they could offer.

"Have some meat buns", popped up a tan blonde Neku identified as seat 12, Ku Fei.

"How about a cheer?", a trio of girls chorused.

'Seats 7, 11 and 17. Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina respectively.', Neku counted off. He watched as the girls began to do a cheer routine even without his go ahead. "They shouldn't have bothered asking if they wouldn't listen.", Neku crossed his arms.

'They're freaks, duh', Neku unconsciously scanned the powerful thought. He looked for the source and found seat 25, Chisame Hasegawa.

'Someone has anger issues.', Neku thought. though she seemed the most normal out of this rag tag bunch of misfits. He overlooked the class which ws partying wilder than a club with drugs, laser lights and rave music. 'Now that was just a disturbing thought', Neku scratched his head.

"Neku-sensei, have a seat!", the emo-teen turned teacher was surprised as he was half-gently shoved into a seat. He looked at the culprit and found seat 29, Ayaka Yukihiro. Her blonde presidency bowed and asked rather nicely, "How are you finding our class?".

'Crazy'"Okay, I guess", Neku answered with a shrug.

"Is there anything you'd like help with?", she asked. Oh this girl was just begging to suck up or already was in the process of doing so.

'Leave me alone?' "No, I can take care of things myself.", Neku answered rather politely.

"I see", Ayaka looked a bit disappointed. "but if you ever require my services please don't hesitate to call, and please enjoy", she curtsied grandly.

Neku raised an eyebrow at her. Who the hell curtsies now-a- days? In fact, who the hell would curtsy in a skirt that small?

"You should really consider asking for her help if the class goes out of control.", the calm voice of an elder man spoke from behind Neku.

Neku turned to the voice. It was a man in his mid-thirties to late-fourties. He had naturally white-glossy hair, with a suit of matching color and an ensemble of a blue shirt and red tie to go with them. He wore small silver-frame glasses and had facial hair that consisted of a short beard. Neku just cocked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar man sharing his table. The man seemed a bit self-conscious before coming to a realization and offering his hand for a shake, "You must be that new guy that wouldn't take a spot in the faculty. The name's Takahata Takamichi, nice to meet'cha.".

Neku shook the hand and answered, "Same here, I'm Neku". It wasn't his fault he didn't quite like hanging around people too much. Okay, maybe it was, but he preferred being alone if he could help it, albeit a couple of rare exceptions. He was still learning to like people.

It was at this moment Asuna entered the party. Her internal Takahata radar immediately made her turn her head to the sight of her psychic partner and the man she crushed most heavily on shaking hands. In that moment an idea struck her.

"I used to teach this class so I think it's fair to warn you that things can get a little crazy", Takahata said.

'A little doesn't cut it', Neku thought sarcastically as he remembered what happened that morning.

"They're good kids though so give'm a chance.", the elder man smiled.

Neku looked at this man. He kind of gave off the same atmosphere as Mr. Hanekoma. It was kinda nice. Neku leaned back into the flimsy party chair he sat on and said, "With the way things are going I should ask them to give me a chance".

"That's true", Takahata chuckled. He was liking this kid bit by bit.

"Neku-sensei, it seems one of your students is approaching", Shizuna, whose presence surprised Neku, warned him of a certain short-tempered girl who shared the same hair-color as he.

"Wha-?", Neku was about to speak before a hand planted itself on his shoulder with a grip so hard it cut off both his circulation and speech.

Takahata looked pleasantly surprised when he greeted the girl, "Ah, Asuna-kun".

"Takahata-sensei", Asuna greeted him like the giddy school girl she was.

Neku could feel his shoulder go numb. 'Let go', he told her mentally.

'Shut up', she yelled back through the mental link.

Takahata noticed Neku's silent discomfort and told Asuna, "I think you should let go of Neku-sensei's shoulder now".

"No problem" , she stuttered as she released the emo-teen-teacher's shoulder.

'What the hell?', Neku breathed in deeply as he gave the girl and incredelous look. The incredelous look turned confused when he saw that she was all blushing and shy-looking. After putting two and what resembled two together.

Asuna looked about as shy as can be from her usual brashness and asked, "Could I please speak to Neku-sensei in private? I have a few questions about today's homework".

"Homework?", Takahata asked. It was common for certain teachers to give homework on the first day but Neku didn't seem so strict a teacher as that to give the girls homework so hard it would require assistance on day one.

"Letter writing in english", Neku informed the man.

"Ah", the man nodded in understanding. "Then by all means", Takahata nodded.

"Thank you", with that Asuna turned away from Takahata. She grabbed her objective and dragged of a reluctant but curious Neku with her.

Once they were out of earshot from the rest of the class, Asuna turned from shy to dangerously aggressive. 'Talk about yandere', Neku thought darkly.

Asuna was straight to the point as she grabbed Neku by the shoulders to ask of a favor but Neku beat her to it with a sharp, "No."

"I haven't even asked yet", Asuna said in disbelief. She suddenly had a horrified look on her face which turned murderous almost instantly, "You didn't read my mind did you?".

Neku gave her a quizzical look, "I could but I'd probably get stupid". Asuna could barely hold back the urge to strangle the emo-teen teacher. Neku sighed as he looked at her, "Look, anyone can figure out with the way you act that Takahata is special to you. With the way you acted earlier though, I think it's safe to say you got the hots for him?".

Asuna's eyes widened as she immediately cupped her hands across Neku's mouth while hissing for him to be silent. 'Bull's eye I guess', Neku thought.

"Don't tell anyone", Asuna hissed at him.

"I think everyone knows already.", Neku told her.

"Whatever, anyway I need you to-"

"I already said no", Neku sighed at the girl's stubbornness. "Look", Neku cut her off before she could even form a reply. "If you want me to read his mind so that you know how he feels for you then forget it. You can scan him yourself", he pointed at her chest pocket which contained her pin.

The bell-haired girl took out her pin and gave the teacher a look, "The thing is I don't know how to work this thing so you do it.". She pushed the pin to him.

"It's your pin, you use it", he shoved it back towards Asuna.

"you're the expert on this", she shoved it back.

"But-"

Ring ring ring

Neku held up a finger and said, "Excuse me for one moment". He walked out of the party and as predicted, Asuna followed him out.

"Don't you walk away from me", Asuna stormed after him.

Neku stopped by a set of stairs when he felt that they were far enough from the party and pulled out his celphone. "Joshua", the ID blinked while the phone still rang. "Figures", Neku muttered.

Asuna was half-way in her rant when Neku did the unthinkable. He pressed his index finger against her lips.

"What is it now?", Neku irritably held the phone up to his ear.

"This is how you greet your employer now is it?", Joshua tsked.

"Shut up, it's the school I work for anyway, and what the hell is with that resume you sent them?", Neku complained.

"Now now, you needed a good image to get picked as a substitute on such short notice", Joshua told him with what Neku could identify as a jolly tone, Joshua style.

"So what did you call about?", the emo-teen turned teacher asked the one who turned him in the first place.

"It's pretty important", Joshua spoke in a foreboding snicker. "Why don't you put this on speaker so I can talk to your partner?". Neku's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Asuna saw Neku's shocked expression and pushed Neku's hand away, asking, "What's wrong?".

Neku recovered and asked a salvo of questions he'd been holding in, "How'd you know? How'd you know about Asuna? What's with the pins? Why is there noise outside of the UG? Why the hell did you send me here?".

Joshua remained calm as he could be when he spoke, "Tut tut, just put this on speaker and then we'll talk".

Neku heard the phone on the other end being put down but the call was still ongoing. "Damn", he cursed as he punched the speaker button. Neku was surprised when a holographic screen popped out of the phone's LCD and floated in mid-air showing Joshua's face.

"Finally, you had me wating for ten seconds there. Eeh... so this is your partner.", Joshua half-laughed. "Quite the charmer you picked up.", Joshua played for time. He knew it was grating on Neku's nerves as proven by the fact the orange-haired teacher's glare at him looked lethal. "Neku", he called for the glaring teen teacher. There was no response but Joshua was satisfied with the glare he received, "It has come to my attention that you've been found out even though it was only the first day. Didn't I tell you that erasure would be your sentence once you fail at this?".

"Erasure?", Asuna spoke out of disbelief.

Neku ignored his student as he addressed his former partner, "I heard".

"Under normal circumstances, the one who saw you would also suffer the same fate", Joshua looked at them with a dead serious expression.

"What!?", Asuna screamed with incredelous fear. She had just forfieted her life to save Nodoka's then?

Neku's gaze met his head on, neither blinking. A smirk made its way to Joshua's lips before he spoke again, "but in this case I lied about erasure."

Asuna sighed in relief.

"There are powers at work however", Joshua spoke seriously once again. "Powers that won't mind destroying nuisances like you".

"Nuisances?", Neku asked.

Joshua sighed. "It's early but I'll have to tell you the truth, be thankful, if this were a manga you wouldn't know what was happening till it was almost too late", Joshua half-laughed the last part. He straightened up and began, "Someone has been spying on the UG. We don't know how or why but they seem to be copying the system of the UG onto that area. The noise you encountered was probably an experimental creation based on the real ones here. The reason I sent you there was so I could keep an eye on things, the modified player pin I sent with you was to measure the soul waves around the area.", Joshua explained.

"Speaking of the player pin, what the heck was with it making another pin?", Neku asked with unabated fury.

"Ah", Joshua smiled. "That was a little idea me and Mr.H cooked up. You see, it would be inevitable for you to face combat and your capability of using psychs would be severely limited without a partner. Attaining a partner who cannot perform in combat would be useless as well if they cannot find their psychs. With this thought in mind we designed a special system we call the Dual Psych System, DPS for short. The first one encompasses pretty much all of the psychs you use Neku. It's called the Physically Interpreted Notion system. It's where we use our imagination in physically realizing the content or meaning of a pin badge bound with a soul.".

Neku questioned in confusion, "How come it works with about any pin?".

"Remember Neku, that soul is what composes every phenomenon. Will, thought, desire, ideas, the list goes on and on. Why not inspiration then? Inspiration placed into the pin's creation is the soul bound within the pin.", Joshua clarified.

The emo-teen nodded in understanding before he asked, "What abou the other?"

"The other one, where your partner's psych falls under, is called the personal psych system, PPS. This system was originally envisioned by the previous composer to be used in the UG as opposed to the PIN system I created, but the effects of it being put in effect would distabilize the UG, so we sealed it off. I and Mr.H somehow dug it up and pieced it back together.", Joshua explained.

"Why would you say that it could cause instability in the UG?", Neku asked.

"The PPS is a system that turns the user's most treasured object and or activity into their psych, meaning even we, the reapers don't know what psych will come to be."

"So you don't know what they can do, big whoop.", Asuna finally spoke up in this conversation.

"Get down to the point", Neku spat, ignoring Asuna.

"Hasty aren't we? Well Neku can you imagine a UG where half the players have psychs that equate the composer in power?", Joshua looked grimly.

Neku's face didn't change but the inner workings of his mind were in overdrive. "All hell would break loose", Neku told him.

"Precisely, if a scenario occurs where players gain powers equal to the composer, we wouldn't have a way to counter or stop such a threat. The game would be imbalanced and every player won't have the same oppurtunities.", Joshua confirmed. "Right now the PPS requires a special pin where only the owner can use it. It still has the basic player pin functions but with a few add-ons. The pin you have Neku, can be considered the master pin. It is now the only one that can issue PPS pins."

"So right now", Neku thought after processing all the pieces. "I'm a spy for the UG in enemy territory where the enemy won't hesitate to tear me limb from limb, armed with nothing more than my wits, my psychs and my partner. On the other hand there is nothing keeping me here so I could go back home and live comfortably as I have before."

"That is true that you could go back Neku. But, if these people do succeed in recreating the UG in that place. What do you think the implications of that could be?"

"A lot", was the reply. Neku understood well how the UG was dangerous. "I'll stay", the teen said.

"Good, then I expect a report every now and then", Joshua grinned.

Neku looked down darkly, 'I fell for that hook line and sinker'.

"Well goodbye then", Joshua cut off the connection as the holo-screen disappeared.

Neku closed his phone and sighed. This was gonna be one helluva job.

"Wait!", Asuna screamed as she grabbed he r emo-teacher by the shoulders

"What?", Neku demanded grumpily. He still wasn't over the sending him into danger without his knowledge.

"I forgot to ask about my powers", Asuna shook Neku.

Neku looked at her like she was an idiot. "Didn't you hear? Your psych falls under a system even he can't understand. He won't be able to tell what your psych is either.

"But he has to know!", she started shaking him.

"Be careful", Neku spoke as he was being man-handled by a girl younger than him.

--

--

--

Asuna wasn't the brightest bulb in the class of 2-A but half-strangling one's teacher by the stairs was not smart, at all. She lost her balance as she shook him and they both fell down to the next landing. Thankfully, the fall wasn't too high so pain was minimal.

"I told you to be careful", Neku rubbed his aching head. He was lying with his back on the floor. He didn't dare open his eyes cause when he tried moments before, the world seemed to spin.

"Shut up", was Asuna's strained reply.

Neku opened his eyes when he felt confident that his vision wouldn't start spinning on him. What he saw didn't sit well with him, neither did it on everyone else watching the odd position he and Asuna were in. He was lying on his back while Asuna straddled him, looking a bit roughed up from the fall.

"Waah! Asuna and Neku-sensei are making out!"

"I thought she liked Takahata?"

'Great, its the class', Neku thought broodily.

"What are you doing you monkey!?", the class rep. lunged at the orange-haired girl, swiftly knocking her off of Neku.

"I didn't do anything!", Asuna defended, pinching the blonde's cheek.

"I come down to see if everything was OK an-"

"Are you ok there Neku?", Takahata, who had com down with the class, helped Neku in getting up.

"Ah thanks", the orange-haired teacher took the offered hand.

"Shouldn't you stop those two?", the more experienced teacher quietly suggested to Neku.

Neku took a look at the fighting pair. "Nah, I'll let them sort it out.", he told Takahata as a smile found its way to his face. "And besides", Neku suddenly turned to his roaring class which was split in cheering between Asuna and Ayaka. "Put me down for a thousand on Asuna!", Neku cheered.

The middle-aged man just looked at Neku funnily and chuckled, "I guess I'll let this one slide".

--

--

--

POSTNOTES: The end may seem rushed and it is. It seems God wanted me to rewrite this chapter over and over which I did, with all the saving errors that occured. Grr... Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you're reading these post notes then I thank you since you must've read most or some of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

PRENOTES: This chapter's agenda is to give Neku some proper lodgings. Finally finished the secret chapter and saw the secret ending. Not much... Ah well. Off to work. First order of business is reviewer reply section.

Megaolix: to counter your counter attack I call into case the fact that even if it was just tutorial, the first few fights was where only Neku was involved. Plus I don't think Shiki could just find out that her doll is her psych in a heart beat. If she did I think it would've been shown in story. On the point where the rules are imprinted onto the players, it should be mentioned that the removal of the memories was selective. If you think about it why was his name the only thing Neku remembered? Because the reapers left it to him, removing the rules from his brain would be too troublesome so why would the reapers do that? If they are imprinted onto the players though in the course of the game, memory loss would be deemed useless. In the case of the number of people rezzd per game, it was Joshua's idea to inform the players that only one can be rezzd. For that refer back to the conversation with Sota and Nao or Nao-nao during the Joshua arc when you receive the tin pin hero pin. Joshua himself told the players that only one can be rezzd , Kotanijia cant have bluffed that rule because Joshua knew about it and with the game between them I doubt Joshua would stay in contact with Megs. I believe that Joshua wants the players to believe this because he wants to see their true colors and what better than to force them from a hopeful state to a desperate choice of themselves or a person they've come to know and love. As for kotaniji picking Shiki, there are three issues which can explain his choice. First issue is that only three players are present at the finish with Beat, Neku and Shiki as the survivors and possible rezzing candidates. Problem is Beat's too beaten up by the game and ranked too low to even be considered if Megs were to go by the system. This narrows the field down to the winning pair of Neku and Shiki. Second Issue Megs may have already been aware or at least had an inkling to the identity of Neku being the composer's proxy especially after Shiki had said those things about how good neku had done during the week. If he declared Neku winner right then and there he would've just royally screwed himself and maybe all of Shibuya with him. Third issue, in light of the issues above that leaves only Shiki to be Megs only choice. the fact she had become the most important thing to Neku was both predicted and a bonus. Predicted because that's what usually happens when one is in the reaper's game with no one to help them survive but their partner. the bonus part was that it gave Megs an excuse to not revive Shiki and use her as an entrance fee.

On a side note, the issue with Neku incapable of fighting with multiple partners at once leads me to believe you've yet to finish the game and watch the awesome four psych fusion attack, not to mention the fact that in the final battle all three partners are present. If the credits weren't so long I'd repeat that fight over and over and over and over, it's that awesome.

--

--

--

"Ahem", Konoe Konoemon cleared his throat as he addressed a party weary Neku Sakuraba before him in his majestic office. "Neku-kun", he began.

"What? Wha? The slam-offs?", neku suddenly perked up from his exhausted looking self. This made it clear to everyone present in the room, which included Shizuna and Takahata that the emo-teen was asleep. The impressive thing was he did it on his feet without looking suspicious at all.

"No Neku-kun", the headmaster and pretty much everyone else sweatdropped. "I've thought over your lodgings and decided on how to handle them.", informed the emo-teen teacher.

"Great", Neku said in a neutral tone. He crossed his arms and asked, "So where am I staying?".

"About that", the old man stroked his beard. "May I ask what you think of my grand daughter Konoka?"

Neku just raised an eyebrow. he didn't know where this was going, sure he could try and scanning the old coot but he didn't want to accidentally imprint again so he had to hold that thought till he could control the whole thing properly. "She's okay I guess. Haven't been around her too much but a good kid from what I can tell. She pays attention in class too.", Neku listed off.

"I see, I see", Konoemon nodded. "So how would you feel about rooming with her?"

"Hell no", Neku immediately answered.

Konoemon stroked his beard with much more thought. "You didn't really think it over did you?"

"No", was the dead pan reply.

"She's a great cook", the old man baited.

"Not interested"

"She's cute"

"Not interested"

"She's single"

"Not interested"

"She's-"

"Why are you telling me these thing? Are you marketing her up for marriage or something?", Neku asked incredelously.

"Well yes", the old man answered with a jolly smile, if one could see it beyond the wrinkles, beard and eyebrows.

'How can he say that with a straight face?', Neku thought. "So about my room?", the teen tried again.

"You'll be staying with Konoka and her room mate.", Konoemon told him.

"Stop joking"

"I'm not"

Neku stood there deep in thought. Ten seconds later he was making his way to the door saying, "I'll see you guys for work tomorrow".

"Wait", the blonde Shizuna called for the teen to pause in his actions.

Neku complied and asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it now?"

"I'm sorry for the headmaster's sense of humor, he was just joking", the blonde laughed cheerily.

"But I wa-", Konoemon couldn't finish as he suffered a deathgrip that could cut off circulation to his shoulder, courtesy of the buxom blonde at his side.

"You were joking weren't you headmaster?", Shizuna asked in a rather strained voice.

"Yes, I was", Konoemon finished with a somewhat high pitch which we can presume was caused by pain.

"So what?", Neku refrained from making another attempt to leave.

"You see what we really wanted for you to know was that one of our dorm's landlady has retired and we wanted someone to take the post. We were hoping you could take it. It would mean extra work but you'll be compensated with the worth of the two jobs and you'll get free living space in the landlord's room.", Shizuna offered. "Right Takahata-sensei?", she looked to the white-suited man for support.

Takahata was a smart man as proven by his actions as of this very moment. Number one, he caught on to the blonde's idea and number two he did not go against her when he felt the chilling aura surrounding the woman. "There shuld be no problem as long as the headmaster agrees, right?", Takahata turned to the headmaster.

"besides paperwork, I see no problem whatsoever.", the headmaster nodded, of his own volition this time.

"Then I guess it's settled then?", Shizuna looked to Neku.

Neku was weighing his options. He was being offered extra salary and free rooming but it would add another trouble to his current double life as a spy and teacher. Neku finally came to a decision and said, "I'll take it".

"Wonderful, well here are the keys and a map so you won't get lost. Good luck Neku-sensei", Shizuna waved him out the door. As soon as the door closed and Neku was safely beyond the door with the sound of his footsteps completely faded. Shizuna finally released the headmaster and sighed, "Please headmaster, plan things more carefully next time.".

"I did Shizuna", Konoemon rubbed his shoulder to get the circulation back in. "It would've been a win-win situation if he roomed with Konoka. I could get a new grandson and he'd get rooming right?", the old man jovially explained.

Shizuna just face-palmed before smiling, "You'll never change headmaster."

"It's getting late", Takahata checked his watch. "I think we should be going, right?", he told Shizuna.

"I agree", Konoemon told the two. "You two should go home now"

"Then we'll be taking our leave now headmaster", Shizuna bowed. She and Takahata exited the headmaster's room then to head on home.

Just as Shizuna had waited for Neku to be out of hearing range so did Konoemon waited for the pair's presence to have safely faded before he relaxed. He opened the dossier on his table and looked at the picture of the fifteen year old teacher Neku Sakuraba. The headmaster was smarter than he let most people let on, he knew that this boy was no normal boy. He wasn't part of any faction that could identify him in the magic world either. He needed to keep an eye on the boy and the only one he could entrust the job with without gaining suspicion from the boy and without the spy's knowing would make Konoka the best solution. Rooming him with Konoka might've been dangerous to his granddaughter but Setsuna was there so it would be safe. The old man sighed and stood up to look out his window and at the shining lights of Mahora town. "Neku Sakuraba, who are you?".

--

--

--

At a certain undisclosed food cart, A blonde woman and a white-haired man were having dinner and a drink for good measure.

"So why'd you back-up the kid Shizuna?", Takahata asked the woman who was sitting beside him.

Shizuna swirled the sake in her cup before answering with a question of her own, "Takahata, what do you think of him?"

The middle-aged man sh rugged before speaking, "He's a good kid. I'll give him that."

Shizuna took a sip and said, "He's still a kid even though he's fifteen"

"Point taken" , Takahata conceded as he took a swig from his own cup.

"He acts so grown up you wouldn't think it, but I feel like he still needs someone to look after him", the blonde said absent-mindedly.

"Must be your maternal instinct", Takahata chuckled lightly as he poured the both of them another drink.

"Maybe", Shizuna agreed with another sip of her sake. "or it could just be more of a sisterly affection"

"Let's hope so", Takahata silently commented.

"What are you insinuating?", Shizuna gave that same strained smile she gave to those she was bound to hurt.

"Nothing" , Takahata laughed. "Anyway, why didn't you or the headmaster tell him which dorm he'd be in charge of?"

"I didn't?", Shizuna looked alarmed.

Takahata and Shizuna looked at each other awkwardly for a minute. they both looked away, took a sip from their drink and waved the issue off saying, "He'll figure it out."

--

--

--

"So this is it huh?", Neku looked up to the dormitory exterior. "It's huge", Neku wondered as he walked in. "guess it should be, being a dorm to house that many students. Still, one doesn't see too many boarding schools in Shibuya.". Neku folded the map he was using to navigate the grounds with one hand and slipped it back in his pocket. He walked calmly through the halls, watching for signs of people and anything interesting with his left hand holding his suitcase while the right was in his pin pocket. 'Odd, I wonder where everyone is? This is a dorm right?', Neku thought.

The place was huge, it took a bit for him to find the landlord's room since it seemed to be located at the top floor. Neku opened the door and could not believe the thick layer of dust sitting on the furniture and walls. "Great", Neku mumbled. He took off his suit jacket and folded it into his briefcase before starting with the cleaning.

--

--

--

two hours later, Neku found himself heading for the baths. There was a diagram of the dorm nailed to the walls of the landlord's room which was now his. It was a really big help. besides the maps, Neku found the place quite nice. A room large enough for two people with an elevated space and non-elevated space. The non-elevated space consisted of the front door area where the bathroom was beside it, the dresser/cabinet across the bathroom and the small open kitchen beside the bathroom. The elevated portion contained a bed placed by the window, a bedside table with a lamplight, a work desk and chair beside the bedside table, a bookshelf filled with reference books on the other side of the desk and a TV set against the wall behind the desk. Took a bit to clean but he managed. There were soap and towels in the cabinets so he decided to wash up before sleeping, he didn't want to sleep while being covered in God-knows-how-long worth of filth.

Neku entered the bath and was awed by its size. he expected it to be huge from the diagram he saw on the wall but seeing it in-person was impressive, even the onsens he went to had nothing on this place. It was bare of people which had been confusing him for sometime. 'Where are they?', Neku thought of the ones supposedly living in the dorm. It was quiet, Neku kind of liked quiet. He shed his clothing and neatly placed it into a basket which he shoved to a corner of the changing rooms and soaked in the cleansing hot liquid with no more than a towel.

The emo-teen sighed as he felt himself loosen his tension. He couldn't believe how much stress he was having and it was only the first day. It was really nice, just him, warmth and... voices? Neku suddenly perked up as he heard voices. Familiar voices, ones he prayed were not who he thought they were. He activated his mind link with Asuna.

'Boar face', he mentally called for the orange-haired girl.

--

--

--

Asuna who was with the others in no more than towels and less suddenly tensed. Konoka noticed this and asked the pig-tailed girl, "Is something wrong?".

"No, it's nothing", Asuna reassured her friend. She faced away and scowled. 'What do you think you're doing punk-sensei?', Asuna mentally ranted.

'I'm keeping myself from fully syncing into your senses since I think I might see somthing that'll scar me for life. In anycase, are you guys by chance heading out to take a bath?', Neku questioned.

'Are you some sort of pervert?', Asuna furrowed her brows.

'Answer the question', Neku asked seriously.

'Is it the noise?', Asuna asked nervously at his tone.

'This might actually be worse', Neku seemed to be thinking a hundred scenarios a minute and Asuna just caught a snippet which involved him bathing in the same bathroom they were about to enter.

"You're here too?", Asuna screamed out. This caused everyone to look at her oddly.

"Who are you talking to Asuna?", seat 3, Kazumi Asakura asked the orange-haired girl.

"Eh?", Asuna looked shocked. "Um... I was... err... talking to...", Asuna fumbled about. 'A fly' "a fly?", she finished lamely.

"A fly?", the class chorused?

'A fly?', even Neku had to ask what was going throught the girl's brain, and they were both connected telepathically.

"Yeah, a fly", Asuna said more confidently. "You see there was this fly and it was chasing me around the whole day. Just when I finally thought I'd lose it in the baths. BOOM. Here it is again", Asuna flailed wildly as she tried to swat an imaginary fly.

Everyone just looked at her oddly. Somehow Neku and the class's thoughts chorused into one big, 'Ooookay'.

"It's gone now, so let's go", Asuna nervously went on ahead. She was sweating bullets.

'A fly? Couldn't you come up with something better?', Neku asked her skeptically.

'Oh shut up, it's because of you I said that out loud anyway. What are you doing in the bathing in the girl's baths anyway?', Asuna asked the teen.

'I doubt you'd like the reason so I'll tell you later. Trust me when I say I had no idea about this though.', Neku communicated to his partner.

'How can I? You're a pubescent fifteen year old boy that's gonna be in the middle of naked fourteen year old girls', Asuna entered the baths before everyone else and looked for the teacher.

Neku answered her as if she was clueless, 'When you became my partner, you already swore your trust in me as I swore my trust in you. Why do you think I'm asking for your help in my escape right now?'.

Asuna felt touched at the statement, not really but she did feel an obligation to help the boy after that little speech, 'What do you want me to do?'.

'I'm hiding behind one of the biggest rock in the middle of the pool, away from the entrance. I need you to gather the girls' attention away while I'm sneaking off to retrieve my clothes and getting the hell out of here.', Neku explained his plan.

'That sounds easy', Asuna thought.

'Let's hope so', Neku answered.

--

--

--

Neku hid as he heard the voices of the girls echo in the halls. 'If they were here then that means they'd be naked', Neku thought with a bright red flush on his face. 'Urk! Snap out of it! Now's not the time for hormones. I'll be dead, if worse, fired if they find me in here', Neku shook off the thoughts of naked girls. He took a peek to confirm the positions of the girls but eeped at the sight and snapped back to his hiding spot against the rock. 'GIRLS! NAKED GIRLS! God have mercy on me and make the images go away', Neku rubbed his eyes.

--

--

--

Asuna watched her classmates divide and cluster into their own little cliques. 'This may be harder than I thought', she mentally grumbled.

"Hey, what do you guys think of the new sensei?", seat 14 Haruna Saotome suddenly spoke up from one side of the bath. She was with seat 4 Yue Ayase and the blue-haired Nodoka.

"What about him?", seat 22 Fuuka Narutaki and seat 23 Fumika Narutaki asked.

"He looks pretty interesting don't you think?", Haruna rubbed her cheek as if coming up with some diabolic scheme.

"Another manga plot?", seat 17 Sakurako Shiina asked.

"His headphones look pretty nice", seat 11, the boyish Madoka Kugimiya imagined what it would be like to listen through those.

"Nothing beats good old loud speakers when your singing though", seat 7, Misa Kakizaki mentioned as she washed her purple hair.

"He looks pretty mean to me", Fuuka Narutaki spoke up.

"You shouldn't say that Fuuka", Fumika, Fuuka's twin, tried to quiet the feistier of the two.

"Yes, you shouldn't slander our teacher.", Ayaka Yukihiro spoke, as flamboyant as ever. "He is a fifteen year old genius with a masteral degree and unlike other teachers we've had he deserves our respect because he understands us the most."

"Or he just knows all about your dirty little secrets and you're afraid he might spill them", spoke Yue from the side.

The class rep. froze on the spot. "I have no such things", she indignantly denied. "I'll have you know that-"

As the blonde class representative got into a naked rant onvolving lots of splashing from smacking her fist into the water, on the other side of the bath was held a slightly more sane conversation. Maybe, and that's a very big maybe.

"He does give off that intimidating aura degozaru", seat 20 Kaede Nagase commented.

"It makes you wonder if he's strong aru", the blonde chinese, seat 12 Ku Fei stated. "If he is then he might be worth seeing aru", Ku laughed.

"It's always about the strong with you", Haruna said a bit grumpily.

Asuna was watching from the sides as she soaked at the sidelines. She didn't want to get involved in the conversation, no way. 'They're all gathered on the western side of the pool, maybe you can try sneaking out now?', Asuna reported.

'Thanks, I'll see if I can get out then', Neku thanked the his fellow orange-head before leaving.

The emo-teen teacher made for the exit. It was unfortunate for him though that one of his students had a part time job and had just returned from it. One second Neku was happily singing freedom, the next he found himself face to face with a naked Mana Tatsumiya who took the 18th seat in the class. They both froze, Neku because there was a dark-skinned, raven haired girl who was naked before him and Mana because there was a half-naked guy staring at her naked self.

Neku racked his brain for any plan of escape from this worst case scenario, too bad nothing encouraging came. "Excuse me", Neku said as he walked past her stoically.

Another grace of bad luck was to befall the teen and would not let him escape his impending doom. His hair which was in spikes were now droopy and long orange locks, making it perfect for Mana to grab it and easily detain Neku. She smashed him into the floor, keeping her left hand on his hair while the right was on his throat.

"Why are you in our baths Neku-sensei?", she asked in a easy manner. Neku could tell that she promised pain though.

The teen teacher gulped as he said unsurely, "Enjoying the facilities after a long day of work?".

Bad answer. And for an hour, that night was filled with much screams of pain from the new sensei.

--

--

--

POSTNOTES: ARGH! This chapter was uninspired and not plot related for the most part. I got Neku a home though. Hoorah. I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise. Though I'm still working on the whole end of term exams arc.


	5. Chapter 5

Mahora UG is as of now dropped. A newer better storylined version was supposed to come up but I feel as if its too early to release such a trial experiment lest it implode upon itself for overcompensating its instability. So for now this fic is dropped and I'm going to be working on a non-anime fic in kamen rider. If I ever get to working on the release of the new Mahora UG I'll post a new notice.


End file.
